Making A Memory
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy kidnaps Steve to show him all the history she can before S.H.I.E.L.D figures out where she has taken him.


Own Nothing.

One-Shot

* * *

Steve woke up with a light pain in his neck, he blinked several times to focus his eyes as he looked around, he turned to the side to see Darcy driving, he looked ahead to see the road of the highway in front of them. He rubbed his neck and he could feel the light burn from her Taser. "Did you tase me?" He asked.

"I didn't think you would allow me to kidnap you otherwise." She replied as she switched lanes.

He stared at her confused before nodding. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"On a field trip." She stated. "Because if I hear Tony harass you one more time about your lack of knowledge, I will tase you both in the balls."

He blushed and adjusted himself in his seat. "How long how we've been driving?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Several hours, I'm surprised that you stayed knock out that long, but I got this new Taser for Christmas last year from Tony and it could make an elephant knock out, so it worked fantastic on you."

"Let's not do it again, okay?" He asked her with a small smile.

"No real promises." She smiled at him. "I got drinks and snacks in the cooler behind us and an IPod filled with songs. She handed him the IPod that was hooked up to the car. "I have the most popular songs form each decade so we're going to start from the fifties with Elvis and work our way up. Hopefully there enough to get us to the rest stop in a few more hours."

"Why are you really doing this?" He asked her as he watched her drive.

She shrugged. "Because it takes kids years to learn over hundreds of years of history, you luckily know up to the 1940's. But after that, nothing, so we're going to fix that and I always find a hands on approach works better."

He blushed. "Thank you. No one has ever done anything like that for me before."

"Yea well how many times have you saved our asses?" She asked him. "This is the least I can do. Now play some Hound Dog." She ordered him and talked him through the workings of an IPod.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that both Captain Rogers and Miss Lewis are missing?" Fury asked Coulson.

Coulson nodded. "It seems that Miss Lewis Tasered Captain Rogers early this morning and dragged him to her car using a cart and drove off."

Fury sighed. "Do we know where they are going?"

"We're working on that. Seems that Miss Lewis was smart and got a car that doesn't belong to us and took the batteries out of their cell phones. We're trying to find them by other means."

"I want to know how no one noticed a young woman carrying a full grown soldier to her car?" Fury asked.

"We're working on that to Sir." Coulson stated with a smirk. "But I think she has been planning this for a while now."

* * *

They stopped after a few hours, having driven for eight straight hours. Darcy stopped at a small diner and they went in to get food. They sat in the both and ordered food. "So where are we actually going?" Steve asked again.

Darcy sighed and opened up her purse and pulled out papers. "I printed out a lot of things we should go see. I got us a tour of the White House, tickets for the trolley for the Arlington Cemetery, and the Washington Memorial. We're also going to check out all the war memorials then the Smithsonian museums and the Holocaust museum and anything else you want to see. I'm going to immerse you in history by the end of this week."

He looked through all the papers before looking back up at her. "How long have you've been planning this?"

"You have to request tickets for the white house at least six months in advance, so about eight months ago. Right after I first met you. I mean learning from books and documentaries are fun and okay sometimes. But it gets boring. This way we can actually see history in front of us, and walk through a few caverns to." She smiled. "I've been saving up for months because D.C is expensive."

He continued to stare at her. "But why?"

She shrugged. "Because you look sad when you read or when you watch the movies about history and it hurts me. I know that this would be probably worse for you but it would be like tearing off a bandage and it would be nice for you to actually see everything. And besides the Art museum in D.C, I hear is fantastic and I knew that would make you happy."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Darcy." He shuffled the papers up and handed them back to her as their food came. "It means a lot to me."

"So we're are you two kids heading?" Asked the waitress.

Darcy smiled. "I'm showing him the world, he's never been to the D.C."

The Waitress smiled. "Well Sir, you have one amazing girl there." She winked at them before walking away.

Darcy laughed as Steve blushed before turning to her food. "Hurry up, we have a hella lot more to go before we stop for the night." She told him.

* * *

When they did stop that night, they were exhausted. Darcy pulled into the hotel later that night in Maryland. She turned off the car and sighed. "Made it in one piece." She joked. "Tomorrow D.C."

He smiled as they got out of the car and grabbed their bags. "I can't believed you packed me a bag, you thought of everything." He joked.

"I did, well I forgot pop-tarts for breakfast, but this place has a restaurant attached, so I think we'll be okay." She stated as they walked into the hotel. "Hi, room for two please."

"Sure, but we only have one room available and it's a single bed." The clerk stated.

Darcy ignored Steve's looks as she shrugged. "It's fine, we're big kids, we can handle it."

The clerk smiled and checked them in, giving them their room key and they went to their room. Darcy unlocked the door as Steve carried their bags in, flipping on the lights, they stared wide eyes at the room. "Honey moon suite." Darcy breathed. "Okay then."

Steve looked at her blushing bright red as they looked around the room. "I didn't know that they still had these." Steve whispered. Darcy nodded as she checked out the big bathroom and Steve sat on the single king sized bed. He laid back and closed his eyes, rubbing his face with his hands before looking up. "Darcy, there are mirrors on the ceiling."

"What?" She walked over and looked up, laughing. "It's so people can watch while they're having sex Steve."

He stared at her in shock. "People really do that?" And she nodded. "Why?"

Darcy shrugged and stepped back. "Well I call first shower because I drove all the way. Be out in a bit." She grabbed her nightclothes and her bathroom bag and closed the door. He sighed and kicked off his shoes and moved to sit on the bed and turn on the TV. He flipped through the channels, he was just happy to stretched and be out of the car after the long drive.

Darcy exited the steamy bathroom ten minutes later, changed into her pajama pants with Spiderman on them and a black spaghetti top. "Your turn Steve." She smiled as she jumped on the bed. He smiled and handed her the remote and grabbed his things and closed the door behind him.

She turned the channel to the news and watched it as she ran the towel over her head. She tossed the towel on the floor and sat back and changed the channel to the history channel and watched the documentary over Chernobyl. She looked up to see Steve standing outside of the bathroom, dressed for bed. He walked over to the bed and stared at the TV. "It was a nuclear power plant in the Soviet Union." Darcy started to explain. "It over heated and radiation went everywhere and it's supposed to be abandon now, but some people still live there but they're not supposed to."

He nodded and looked down at the bed. "I can take the floor, you can have the bed."

She snorted and raised an eyebrow at him. "We are grown ass adults, we can share a bed."

He stared at her in shock. "Are you sure? I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to."

She rolled her eyes. "It's the twenty-first-century Steve, we can share a bed without it being seen as sexual." She patted the side of the bed closest to him. "Come on, we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow. We need to rest." She un-tucked the covers and crawled under and laid her head on her pillow.

He stared at her before pulling the covers up and getting in himself. They turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

When Darcy woke up that morning, she felt Steve's arm wrapped around her waist. She turned to look at him. "Steve." She nudged him. "We should get up." He opened his eyes and looked at her confused. He looked down to his arm and pulled away, turning to sit up on his side of the bed. "I'm going to get dress then we can go get breakfast." She got up and grabbed her clothes and went to change.

He sighed and rubbed his face before standing up to grab his own clothes. When they finished changing, they went to get breakfast from the restaurant connected tot the hotel. They ate and checked out and drove off to D. C. "Pick the next decade." Darcy yawned as Steve looked through her IPod.

"Why do you have a list of Disney songs?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened and she broke out into a smile. "Play that one!" He smiled at her and pushed the first song. _'I'm going to make a man out of you'_ started and Darcy started bouncing in her seat ready to burst out into song.

Steve stared at her, watching her as she sang along with the song as they drove to the inner working of D.C. When the song finally ended she laughed at herself as she looked for a parking spot. "Okay, do you want to check out the war monuments first? There's WWII, Vietnam and Korea with a few others scattered around."

"Sure. Did you bring your camera?" He asked her. She raised an eyebrow at him as she parked in a spot. "What? Wouldn't you want pictures to show everyone back home?"

"Of course, I'm just happy and a little surprised that you thought about it."

He blushed. "I'm not completely lost with everything in this era."

"And by the end of this week you will be able to pass a twenty-first-century man!" She smiled as they go tout of the car. She locked it and she hooked her arm around his and they walked to the first monument.

They walked to all of them, stopping to take pictures every so often as Darcy explained some things she knew about each war. "I'm not an expert on these wars." She stated. "Just that we lost the Vietnam and we didn't really make any changes by helping South Korea, the parallel lines stayed the same."

He walked over to a fountain near the Korea monument and read the saying. "Freedom isn't free." He looked down at Darcy as she stood next to him. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It seems when one war ends, another starts."

"We're in another one over seas right now, they keep saying that it's almost over, but we're still there." She sighed. "Come one, let's get some dippin' dots then we can check out the American History Museum."

He allowed her to lead him to the cart. She ordered them a large order of cookie and cream and shared it. Sitting on the bench she handed him a spoon. "These are amazing." She stated as she took a spoonful herself.

He smiled and scooped up some and ate them. His eyes widened as they melted in his mouth. "They're good." They continued to eat them, throwing the bowls and spoons away when they were done.

The rest of the day was spent in and out of the museums; the last one was the Holocaust one. Darcy had wanted to see this one the most but she worried how Steve would take it. They walked in slowly and they were given these cards. Darcy explained that they had to go to the computer and read about their person. Steve got a little girl and Darcy a boy.

They walked through the museum, Steve quiet, not looking at Darcy as he took everything in. She knew that he was hurting inside as each room showed a clip or pictures. "We didn't know this was happening." She whispered to him, causing him to look down at her. "No one honestly knew what was happening until the end of the war. The concentration campus killed millions of people and we found out because of one girl's journal."

When the finished the museum it was time for dinner and they went to a restaurant near the hotel Darcy had booked for them. They ate in silence only talking when they needed something to be passed. When they entered their hotel room, Steven went to take the first shower and Darcy lay on the bed. She sighed and pulled out her computer from her backpack that she had brought and opened it. She had brought a few DVDs for them to watch at nighttime and she felt like they needed a pick me up.

"What do you have there?" Asked Steve when he got out of the bathroom.

She looked up at him and back down the movies. "These are movies from each era. Rocky Horror Picture Show, the Labyrinth, Aladdin. Just a few of my collection for us to watch, they're a bit weird, well not Aladdin. But I thought you might like a cartoon."

"Let's watch that." He stated as she put it in and they sat on the bed together as the movie started. "It was like tearing off the bandage like you said."

"Still, it must be hard for you." She whispered as they watched the previews. "Steve, I didn't want to make you feel worse than you already do, but I just thought it would be easier to see it this way."

"It was harder actually. But I needed it. It was a lot to take in. But it means a lot to me for you to do this for me Darcy." He smiled at her.

"We have the Washington Monument, the White House and the Arlington Cemetery tomorrow." She stated. "Then we should do some fun stuff, like gardens or find more art museums or caverns."

He nodded as the movie started, they sat there in silence and he smiled every time she quoted a line or sang along with the songs. He relaxed a little, it was a hard day for him, but Darcy was a good friend for being there for him.

* * *

The next day the covered the Washington Monument and the White house pretty early. He could tell Darcy was bored half way through the White House tour, so he was glad it ended. She drove them to the Arlington Cemetery and they walked into the front gates. He stared at all of the grave markers, his heart clenching in his chest. Darcy squeezed his hand as they got onto the trolley to take them through the cemetery. They stopped at the Kennedy markers where they had to be silent. He looked around, feeling sad for all of the unknown soldiers.

The next stop was the tomb of the unknown soldiers and Steve watched the changing of the guards with interest. When the left, Darcy explained the rules that the guards had to followed. No drinking, no tattoos, the strict rules they had to follow were impressive to him.

Near the end of the tour, when they got off the trolley, Darcy pointed a section of markers. "My Grandpa is buried there and my Grandma with him. He was a solider in the 107th infantry." Darcy looked up to see Steve face. "He was in the same infantry as your friend Bucky wasn't he?"

"And my father." Steve replied. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "I have a few memories of him, he died when I was seven. Lived to be eighty-one. My Grandma died a few weeks later, she couldn't live without him. That's the kind of love I want."

"Me too." He stated as they turned and left.

When they made it back to hotel that night, Darcy had dropped Steve off, saying she needed to get gas in the car for tomorrow to drive to Virginia for the caverns. "I can go with you." Steve stated.

"Steve, it's just a few blocks away, I'll be back in like ten minutes. By time you shower and start a new movie, I'll be there."

"Okay, call me if you have any trouble."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, ten minutes. Fifteen tops with traffic." She rolled the window up and drove off, leaving him at the front of the hotel with their room key. He sighed and walked inside, praying that she wouldn't be to long.

He entered the room and hurried with a shower, changing into his nightclothes and was deciding on a new movie with she knocked on the door. He opened it to see her there with a small box and a bag. She walked into the room and sat on the bed. "What's that?" He asked, closing and locking the door before sitting next to her.

She smiled brightly and opened the box to reveal a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and red and blue sprinkles. "Happy birthday!"

He raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

She snorted as she put a candle into the cupcake and lit it. "I'm your best friend Steve, what don't I know?" She handed him the cupcake and smiled. "Make a wish and blow it out."

He smiled and closed his eyes, blowing out the candle. "Wanna share?" He asked. "It's a big cupcake." She helped up a plastic knife and let him cut it in half. He handed her a piece and took a bite out of his. "This is good."

"Thank God the cupcake places around here stay open late uh?" She asked as she took a bite herself. "I also got you this." She handed him the bag.

"You did this whole trip for me Darcy, you didn't need to get me anything." He smiled as he opened up the bag to see a new set of art supplies. "Thank you." He smiled He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, getting some frosting on her cheek. He laughed and wiped it off with his thumb. "You're the best friend I've had in a long time."

She beamed up at him as she put a movie in and they watched it the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day decided instead of doing anything, they stayed in the room and relaxed, both tired from the last two days, so they just listened to the decades of music on Darcy's IPod and watch movies on her computer. After finished the DVDs, they watched TV, ignoring the history channel all together.

Darcy sighed. "We have to go home tomorrow."

He nodded as he ate the slice of pizza that they had ordered. "It was nice to get away though."

She nodded. "I'm really surprised that there hasn't been attack."

"How would they contact us? You did a good job with cutting us off." He stated.

"JARVIS has all the information in case there's an emergency. Did you really think I would completely cut us off? What if they needed you?"

"What if they needed you?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "I put in for vacation time, so they should have known that I would be gone. They're probably freaking out that I tasered you though."

"Yea, next time just let me know that we're going to take a road trip." He took another slice.

She snorted. "Good because you're paying for the next one."

"No problem, I have over seventy years of back salary that they're paying me." He smiled at her as they laughed.

* * *

When they finally left, it was really early in the morning, checking out by using the remote control and leaving the room key next to the TV. Darcy drove with her trusty coffee by her side and Steve asked her random questions to keep her awake. Once they got more then half way there, they stopped for the night and ate dinner.

When they exited the diner, they were shocked to see Agent Coulson standing by their car. "Fury wants to see you." He stated, looking at Darcy. "He wasn't happy with your little stunt."

"Good, could you drive then, we're too tired." She tossed him the keys and crawled into the back seat, Steve sitting next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder, and his head on top of hers' and they were out. Coulson watched them with amusement before he got into the front seat of their car and drove back to New York, another agent taking the SUV behind them.

It was ten in the morning the next morning when Darcy and Steve sat in front of Fury who was pissed. "What the hell were you thinking Lewis? Taking one of the Avengers off on a fucking field trip across America?"

She sighed and sipped her coffee, she was too tired to really care about how pissed he really was. "I was thinking that Steve needed to see history first hand and where better than D.C."

"I should fire your ass right now!" Fury shouted at her.

"Hey." Steve started. "I could've made her turn the car around anytime. Darcy is right, I needed to see D.C and besides it was my birthday. She wanted to do something nice for my ninety-fifth." Steve defended her.

Fury stared between the two of them with suspicion in his one eye. "You two are thick as thieves now aren't you?"

"Dude, how did you know that we watch Aladdin?" Darcy asked shocked as Steve stifled a laugh.

"Get out of my office." Fury ordered them out and they left, going back to the tower to get some more rest.

"So when is your birthday?" He asked her as they entered the elevator to their rooms.

She smirked at him. "Just in time for Mardi Gras if you understand what I'm saying."

He smiled. "I'm always one to experience something new." He laughed as the exited the elevator and went to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

I went to D.C a few years ago, around the time when there was the shooting at the Holocaust museum, I was right outside, so I didn't get to go in. Which sucked. Because that was what I wanted to see the most, that and the Crystal Skull, which was loan somewhere else. So the part about that is taken from Freedom Writers. But I have been to D.C so most was from memory. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
